


Love & Hate

by RileyRooin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Pining, Songfic, college rhett & link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/pseuds/RileyRooin
Summary: They weren't talking about what happened. Rhett had almost, but not quite, gotten used to it. He’d had plenty of practice; they'd been not talking about it for two weeks. That didn't mean it wasn't constantly on his mind, though.





	Love & Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Love & Hate" by Michael Kiwanuka.

They weren't talking about what happened. Rhett had almost, but not quite, gotten used to it. He’d had plenty of practice; they'd been not talking about it for two weeks. That didn't mean it wasn't constantly on his mind, though.

He was doing an admirable job of pretending to be engaged in a conversation about the Wolfpack’s crushing loss to Alabama when he heard a soft voice say, “Rex?”

Rhett looked at the source of the sound. She’d introduced herself earlier that night — before she and Link had slipped away to some remote section of the party —yet  Rhett couldn't recall her name. He felt bad, but, then again, it seemed that remembering his name wasn't a priority for her, either.

“What's up?”

“Your roommate is…” She trailed off and gestured at the back door. “He's out there and he’s a mess. I think you’re gonna have to haul him home.”

He made a show of seeming exasperated as he sauntered outside, unhurried, as if he was just doing his duty as Link’s best friend. Internally, his mind raced. Had Link said something to her about what he’d done? He wasn’t exactly known for thinking before speaking without the addition of alcohol. Soon, he found Link, lying prone on a secluded patch of grass far from the noise and chaos of the party. At the sound of Rhett’s approaching footstep, he rolled onto his back, blinking up at him, eyes unfocused.

“Oh. It’s you.”

Rhett ran a hand along the hair at the back of his head. “Yeah, it’s me. Heard you needed a babysitter.”

Link ignored this jab and said, “Did you get even taller? That’s not fair. Come down here and stop spinning!”  

Rhett settled next to him on the ground, propping an arm under his head. He didn't look at Link as he said, “What did you drink?”

“Rum.”

“Mixed with what?”

“Other rum.”

“Link, what the heck, man?” He didn’t let Link answer before he said, “I think you blew your chances with… What was her name?”

“Melissa? Michelle? I can’t remember.” Link giggled. They sat in silence for a minute before he spoke again. “You know, I wanted to like her.”

Rhett hesitated, unsure how to respond to that.

Link continued, “She’s safe. She wouldn’t UFC me like that.”

Rhett’s face flushed. It seemed they were talking about it. “Link, I'm sorry about what happened. I wasn’t thinking and —”

“She's what I'm supposed to want.” Link interrupted, blindly reaching for Rhett's hand, smacking him in the arm and stomach in the process. “But, she isn't you.” He threaded his fingers through Rhett’s. 

Rhett knew he should pull his hand away. His heart hammered in his chest. What if someone saw them like this? “Link, we shouldn't do this.”

“You tried to kiss me! I get to hold your hand for a minute.”

“Shh!” He glanced back at the house. They were far enough away that no one would see or hear. Probably.

“Listen. I have something important to tell you.” Link paused. When the silence extended well past anything natural, Rhett lifted his head to make sure Link hadn't drifted off to sleep. He hadn’t. Instead, he stared at the sky. “I look at the stars and think about how they wouldn’t judge me for what I want. And what I want is you. I’m tired of being ashamed of how I feel. Give me something wonderful.” His words slurred together.

“You're not making any sense. You’re drunk. You probably won't remember saying any of this. And if you do, you'll regret it.” Rhett wanted to believe Link’s words, but it was a dangerous game they were playing. He pulled his hand free. “We can't do this.”

Link turned his head so his eyes were on Rhett again. “You should try to kiss me again. I promise not to run this time.”

“Shut up, Neal. I'm not kissing you.” Rhett steeled his resolve. Someone had to be the voice of reason. “Not now and not ever again. What happened before was a mistake. Get up. I’m taking you home.”

As he wrapped a steadying arm around Link to lead him back to their dorm, he told himself this was for the best. If he’d kissed Link, there would be no turning back. This was just another night they weren’t ever going to discuss. He’d made the right choice.

He’d been telling himself lies like this for years. Rhett had almost, but not quite, gotten used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated. Come visit me on Tumblr ([@rileyrooin](http://rileyrooin.tumblr.com)).


End file.
